


Nicknames & Other Sweet Things

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, idk dude, mlm author, this is rlly cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: Castiel doesn't get terms of endearment, but likes them anyway. Dean is trying his best.





	Nicknames & Other Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> formatting can bite me tbh

"Hey babe," was all Dean's text said.

'Babe?' Cas wondered. "Why did you call me babe? I am not a child," he texted back.

His phone started ringing. Dean. Castiel answered the call, not understanding why a call might be necessary. He preferred texting, what with the emoticons and all. Additionally it was a lot easier for him to communicate well through text, though Dean was just the opposite.

"Hello, Dean."

"Heya Cas." Calling was always easier for Dean. "Um. So 'Babe' is a uh-- a term of endearment. It's like the same sort of thing as 'sweetheart,' 'sunshine,' mushy stuff like that. It definitely doesn't mean I think you're a literal child or anything. Calling someone 'baby' means about the same thing. It just means-- well-- uh." Dean sort of trailed off.

"What does it mean, Dean?"

"Well it's usually said to someone's partner. Like lover-partner, not agent-partner." Dean sounded embarrassed, for some reason.

"Oh, I understand. It's said to someone that you love! Hello, 'babe.'" Cas tried the word out. He liked the way it sounded. "Isn't 'honey' a term of endearment as well? Can I call you honey, Dean?"

Dean made some sort of strangled sounding noise. "Y-yeah, Cas. That's fine." It all sounded so domestic. That sounded like, old-married-couple domestic. Apple pie life, white picket fence and all. He really liked the sound of that. He really really did.

"Are you alright, honey?" Cas frowned.

Dean's face heated up, as he started grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, sweetheart, I'm perfectly fine."

Cas smiled back, even though neither of them could see each other's smile. "Okay. I've gotta go. See you soon, babe. I love you," he said, ending the call.

Dean hesitated, staring at his phone. After a few seconds he whispered, "... I love you too." He leaned back and covered his face with his hands, groaning, "God, when did I become such a sap?"


End file.
